Angel
Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} Did you call? {Line: 2} Are you hungry? Would you like some rice, something else? {Line: 3} Umm... Would you like a snack? {Line: 4} Shopping... Shall we go together? {Line: 5} It's okay... I'm not sleepy at all! Dialogue 'Talk' * There are a lot of fallen leaves in front of the house so I am going to do some cleaning today. I'd like to cook a potato in the fallen leaves. * Let's appreciate our great happiness. This year has also seen an abundant harvest in the Fairy World! * House sitting alone is okay... I can do it. * Oh.. What... Morning already? Owner, I'm still sleepy, let's sleep a little longer... together... * Oh no, I forgot to put some clothes in the laundry! * There's a really nice smell coming from next door... I wonder if its apple pie? * I love being patted on the head by Owner... I'm so lucky. * I'm really glad... That you came here. * Hmm, I feel like eating a snack outside today... Would that be okay... Hehehe, I'm gonna bake cookies! * Going for a walk?... Well, I'm house sitting...Oh, me too?... Wow, how wonderful Condition/Mood Boosting Options *Name mentioned wanting to go to the aquarium. **'Don't you want to go to the aquarium?' ***Name: "Yeah! I wanna go!" ****'Schools of fish are so mysterious' *****Name: "Its sparkling skin makes them beautiful too..." ****'That person is so beautiful' **'Show her an ammonite reference book' *You decided to see a movie that would cheer Name up. **'Buy some popcorn and watch the movie' ***Name: "Wow, thank you so much, Owner!" ****'I couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie' *****Name: "Yep! But we won't get anything that will bother the other theater goers." ****'That movie was kind of boring' **'Buy some juice and watch the movie' ***Name: "You have to make sure you don't drink too much." *Name mentioned wanting to go shopping **'Shopping at the Fairy Shop' ***Name: "Okay, time to choose some clothes!" ****'These clothes look like they would suit you' *****Name: "Oh, really?... Wow, I'm so happy!" ****'Ah! I forgot my wallet' **'Watch the Fairy Collection show' *Name mentioned wanting to go to the zoo. ** It's so nice out today! Let's go to the zoo *** Name: "Yes! I can't wait to go to the zoo with you!" **** Hippos really are big ***** Name: "I'm guessing if it opens its big mouth it is going to get filled with loads of water." **** Yeah, the zoo is a little hot ** Hand over a stuffed animal 'Socializing' * Fairy, your owner is super nice! I got some sweets! * Humans... they're complex. They get sad and scared, but they're also kind and loving. * Giggle. I made a little tart out of chestnuts. I hope it's to your liking, Fairy... * Woah, I love your room! * I'd love to come back to hang out again. * I went to the library the other day. They had some picture books on the Fairy World, so I borrowed them. I'll show you next time. * Oh! I've seen that outfit in a commercial. How awesome... * Hello, Fairy. * I'm sure humans can't comprehend why the Fairy and Human Worlds are divided. * So, I was walking through the pampas grass, when I came upon all these crickets! Cute, huh? * Fairy, don't pull tricks! * The Fairy World, too, needs to compromise with humans. * Fairy, make sure to be best friends with your owner. Now and forever. * Food is super delicious in autumn in the Human World. We should tell everyone back in the Fairy World about autumn being a time of feasts. * Oh, wow... thank you. Can I have all these yams for myself? We could have a regular yam party with all the girls. * Uhm... I got a lot of sakura mochi from the old lady who lives nearby, so I'll give you some. * The weather outside feels so good, that our walk became longer than I expected. * Fairy, your garden is full of flowers! * There's a Hanami Festival in the neighborhood... Uhm, would you like to go with me? * Fairy, did you go to the park? Cherry blossoms there are beautiful. 'Socialized' * Really?? * Wow...! * Hmm, I don't know. * Ahh, that's a tough spot. * Tell me more! * Autumn here is so elegant. But the Fairy World is no slouch, either. * I hope we can hang out all day. * We got a bunch of mushrooms from our neighbor the other day.There were too many, so I brought you some. 'Recommended' * Thanks so much! Hee! 'Bother' * 'Yell' * Tee-hee... I'm so happy. * Oh, I'll do my best! * Yes, here I go! * I do love to study 'Sleep' *Sweet dreams... zzz... Wake Up * 'After Work/Study' * Work * Study ** Yep, I studied hard. Hope Change Talk * Letters # Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' No data available for this event! 'Mechanical Adventure' No data available for this event! 'Fairy Zoo' No data for this event! 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) *Hm...? Really? I want to go there too! *U-uhm... Fairy, do you want to enjoy hanami together? *Yes! I've never seen such beautiful cherry blossoms. *Be careful not to get separated from your Owner. Stage 1: Before going out *Uhm, I tried making bento. Uhm... Would you be so kind to eat it later? *I was watching the news about blooming cherry blossoms on the TV this morning, and they said that the flowers are most beautiful today! *Woah... It's so sunny outside...! A perfect day for hanami. *Ah, I forgot the thermos... Uh... I'm sorry. *I'm looking forward to watching the cherry blossoms with you, Owner... He, he. Stage 2: At the park *Looks like there are going the be stages events here too... It's so lively here, I'm getting more excited. *He he... I went to greet my friends. Everyone's here for the festival today. *Uhm... There are so many people here that my head is spinning...! I'm sorry... *Sniff sniff*... I smell something delicious and it's coming from that way. Maybe it's a roasted chestnut stand? *Woah... Amazing...! It's as if a pink snow is falling, Owner Stage 3: At the shopping district *Ah, these sweets? He, he... I got them from the cake shop owner at his stand. *Oh... The fish shop owner... Hello! Ah, Owner, these goldfish are so cute *What are those bags with Leo printed on them... Huh? There's cotton candy inside? *Everyone here is working really hard, it feels a bit like the shopping district. *Uhm... Owner, is there something you want to eat? Stage 4: Looking after a store?! *Uhm... Welcome. Y-yes? One fried bread and once croissant! Uhm... Uhm... *Okay! I'll protect this store! But... what should we do first...? *Ah, the baker! Hello!... What? You want us to look after your stand? Huh? Huh? What happened? *Owner, what should I do... We're out of things to sell. We'll have to bake something soon... *The baker ran off... I-I'm sure he had something urgent to take care of... Stage 5: Hanami Time *He, he... I got sweet rolls for helping with the stand. Look how many he gave us! *Uhm... This is bento I made. I don't know if you'll like it... but please try it if you'd like to. *You know, food tastes the best when you eat it while looking at beautiful things like this. *Wow, what a big cherry blossom tree... Owner, it's beautiful. Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *Robin is running a yoyo-grabbing game. Can I have a go? *A-amazing! Three of them! I did not know you were so good at this Owner! Stage 7: Stage event time *Owner, a friend of mine is taking part in the singing contest. Can we go and watch? *Exactly what kind of contest is the Spring Beauty Pageant? *Clearly that person is going to win. So beautiful... and cool as well. Stage 8: Riverside sunset *Oh, I did not know there was a river so close to the park. And with boats, too? *Look at this! All of a sudden, my feet are buried in cherry blossom petals! *I shall take good hold of Owner, so I don't fall overboard. *The boatmaster said he's has so few passengers today, we can ride with him for free! *The sunset reflected in the river... so beautiful... hehe. Stage 9: Watching evening sakura *I am getting a little cold myself. I suppose even in spring, the night is still cold. *I think there are more stands out tonight than there were earlier...! *Are you not cold, Owner? they are handing out blankets over there, I'll be right back. *I bought some soup from one of the stands. Would you like to drink it with me? *It is amazing. Cherry blossoms at night has a very different atmosphere than during the day. I like this one too. Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *These streets are dark at night... Do you mind if we hold hands, Owener? *Thank you very much for bringing me to such a beautiful spot today. *Maybe I will introduce you to the Fairy World style hanami next time! Hehehe. *I think the hanami festival is drawing to a close. It's almost sad... *I think I would like to enjoy the hanami again with you next year, Owner. Category:Personality